A Love So True
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: Romeo and Juliet with a twist. The story of two high-schoolers who are in love with each but shouldn't be. Because society and their parents say its wrong. Neji x Sasuke. Read and enjoy. You'll like. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A Love So True**

**A/N: ****So I know the pairing NejixSasuke is rarely used, but I feel as if this would be the best pairing for this fanfic. This idea comes from me and my sister. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters, all rights reserved.**

**Summary: ****Think of Romeo and Juliet; a tale of two star-crossed lovers. Well that's what happens in here. Except there's no suicide (thankfully), no kingdoms that hate each other (at least in that sense), and its yaoi. So instead of Romeo and Juliet, think Romeo and Julino or just think about what it really is; Neji and Sasuke.**

_**Hope the summary helps. Enjoy!**_

**Neji Hyuga**

I watched from a far. That's all I could do since I was too afraid of actually going up to him. Weird, I was usually a very sociable person to say the least. But he made me so nervous, to the point where my heart and stomach would jump inside of my body.

Even so I shouldn't even feel this way. Had to get my head in the game. My uncle, Hiashi was running for governor and I was suppose to be handing out fliers, buttons,and anything else to get him voters. I already knew some people that would get their parents to vote for him like my best friend Lee and my girlfriend TenTen. Everybody else I could bribe into voting.

I was passing out fliers down the hall when he walked by. With a stack of fliers in his hands. Everything for me had stopped as I stared at him. Everything about him was so perfect, but what I loved most was his eyes. I loved how his onyx almost black eyes contradicted with my lavender almost white eyes. It was as if I could stare at time forever, until I was lost in his eyes.

I shook of the thought and walked past him. I had to get these feelings out my head. Couldn't even be with him if I wanted to. Konoha was a very anti-homosexual town. Especially my uncle, half the protest he did was to end and ban gay marriage. That's the reason I had TenTen as my girlfriend, though I should of made a better choice in dating. Plus I don't even think he would feel the same way. He's probably not even gay after all he's dating head track star and cheerleader Sakura Haruno. Lucky flat- chested pink haired whore.

I continued to walk down the hallway. It was covered in fliers. A lot of them said 'vote for Hiashi Hyuga'. But then there were the other fliers. The ones that opposed him and threatened his election. His opponent Fugaku Uchiha. To my uncle he was a road block in this election, but to me it was a whole different story.

This was the main reason I couldn't be with the one I loved. His father was running against my uncle. But none the less I wanted to be with him. I had these feelings since 10th grade year, when he was just a freshman. I loved how outspoken and nonchalant he was about things. At first I thought these feelings were harmless, but it's been 2 years and they only gotten stronger.

I had to face it and come to terms. I loved him. I shouldn't but I love him. He was the son of the enemy, my opponent, the one fighting for the other team. He was perfect to say the least. But I would never be able to have him. That's what upset me the most. The fact I could never be with the one I truly loved.

Sasuke Uchiha.

**A/N: ****So did you enjoy it? Tell me anything in the review section whether good or bad. Hopefully this story turns out well. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Love So True**

**A/N: **** So the first chapter went well, really enjoyed it myself. So here's the next installment of the story. Most chapters will be from either Neji's or Sasuke's POV; probably switched up every other chapter (was that clear?) and there will be some chapter that have normal third person POV; so that's fair game. Enough rambling, enjoy the story!  
**

**Summary:**** Think of Romeo and Juliet; a tale of two star-crossed lovers. Well that's what happens in here. Except there's no suicide (thankfully), no kingdoms that hate each other (at least in that sense), and its yaoi. So instead of Romeo and Juliet, think Romeo and Julino or just think about what it really is; Neji and Sasuke.**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Father's campaign has really become a pain the ass. Here I am trying to pass out buttons and fliers for him; sounding like a broken record. Man, should've of just let Naruto or Sakura do this for me. I have at least a good 15 minutes before I have to get class; would have had more time but I just got a schedule change and couldn't be late.

Well, I got to class on time. Teacher, Mr. Asuma had me sit in this empty table. The table in here; like most of the ones in the science classroom were designed for two people, so I knew I had a science partner.

God, this was so boring; he was going on and on about the science fair. 'Must be partners'. _Great! _ I had to actually work with someone. Worst of all he said 'you can only work with the person next to you,' that led to a bunch of groans. All, I know was I better have a smart partner and not work with someone like… Naruto.

My thoughts were interrupted when a set of books set down in front of the chair beside me. Must have been my partner, might as well met the guy/girl. I turned around a nearly fell out my seat. It was him, god. Well-not actually; but he might as well been. He was standing in front of the table with his hands on the books that had just landed on the table. "Neji" Mr. Asuma called out. "Take a seat please."

Neji Hyuga. The man I have been secretly in love with for almost 2 years. He was smart, popular, gorgeous, and a natural in everything. I got nervous just thinking about him, and knowing that we were about to work together just made my heart flutter. "Hi I-I'm Sasuke," fuck I was stuttering. "I know," was all he said before sitting down. This was going to be a long period.

….

At home it was a totally different story. I had to be perfect in every sense of the word. Since father was running in the election everybody looked at me and my brother Itachi. So here our grades, friends, and relationships were maintained.

Unlike me, Itachi was perfect; good grades, good looks, always with some girl almost every day. Father was always boasting on him; it was really annoying. Me on the other hand I did have the grades and the looks, I was in the sports team and only had one girlfriend; Sakura. Mother always telling me they love us equally, but we all know who's the favorite; and it's not me.

But, that's reality. In my family you're either perfect or not. No half doing it can't be dumb, can't be ugly, and definitely can't be gay. Father's a total homophobe, to him it's a worse crime them child rape and murder. Yep, that's the family I was born into and the fact I'm in love with a guy is the secret I'm going to take to the grave.

**A/N: ****I don't really like how this chapter came out, I feel like I was doing a bunch of rambling. The first chapter came out good, this one not so much. But that's me; what did you guys think. Love it; Hate it. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time.**


End file.
